


Sometimes the Cherry Blossoms Don't Bloom

by lee_fezzik



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, angsty angst, sobbing on my kitchen floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_fezzik/pseuds/lee_fezzik
Summary: Just some Angsty Angst about Joe, Cherry, & Ad*m
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes the Cherry Blossoms Don't Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by @allysonroad on TikTok. They made a video about this & it made me cry so now I have to make everyone else feel my pain cause I'm a bitch.
> 
> Anyways hope y'all enjoy!

Spoiler alert! There are spoiler’s to episode 9 of SK8 the Infinity so if you haven’t seen it go watch it then you can come back to this or you can get some of the episode spoiled! It’s up to you.

Joe races down to the track where Cherry lay almost lifeless on the ground. Adam had just hit Cherry with his longboard (I can’t find if he uses a longboard or a skateboard but you can normally only dance like does on a longboard)

Joe got to Cherry & made sure that he was still alive and all. Then looked at Adam with fire in his eyes. Joe was about to kill this man. “Whoops.” Adam said shrugging his shoulders with a smirk on his face. Joe ran up to Adam & grabbed his shirt yelling in his face “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” 

“If you’re going to hit me get it over with.” Adam replied with a hint of fear in his voice. “I’M NOT GONNA HIT YOU!!!” Joe yelled, throwing Adam to the ground. “I’m not here to hurt you! I’m here for that dumbass!” Joe turned around looking at Cherry, a pain in his heart seeing the boy laying here. 

“I know that idiot more than I know myself! He is the reason I’m still here! He is the reason I try! He is the reason I know what love is! BUT HE WILL NEVER KNOW THAT!!! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY??? BECAUSE HE IS IN LOVE YOU!!! I WILL NEVER KNOW WHY!!! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR HIM YET HE LOVES YOU AND NOT ME!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LUCKY YOU ARE!!! I WISH HE LOVED ME LIKE HE LOVES YOU!!! But he doesn’t. He loves you. Even though all you do is take him for granted! I will always love him and be by his side!” By this point Joe is in tears not knowing what he is doing, just knowing that he needed to.

“He is one of the kindest! Most giving person I have ever met! AND ALL YOU DO IS TAKE HIM FOR GRANTED!!! I JUST WANNA BE WITH HIM!!! JUST LOVE HIM!!! BUT I CAN’T BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! I have loved him my entire life! I just want him to be happy! So I stay quiet and let him be! BUT I CAN’T DO THAT ANYMORE!!! YOU NEED TO MAKE UP YOUR GODDAMN MIND!!! BECAUSE IF YOU DON’T WANT HIM TELL HIM!!! LET HIM GO SO HE CAN BE HAPPY!!! EVEN IF IT’S NOT WITH ME!!! PLEASE JUST LET HIM BE HAPPY!!! I’M BEGGING YOU!!!” Joe had his head down & was on his knees. The ground was stranded with his tears. His palms had crescent moons engraved from his nails. All he could do now is take Cherry to the hospital. 

Joe got on his feet walking over to Cherry & picking him up. “I hope you’re satisfied Ainosuke.” Joe said looking back at Adam. Then he turned back around and walked to his car. 

“Kojiro.” Cherry said faintly. “Yeah Kaoru?” Joe asked looking down at the boy in his arms. “Was what you said true?” Cherry opened his eyes, looking up at Joe. “Yes.” Joe said, looking forward again. Cherry's eyes widened, in disbelief of what the boy carrying him said. “Kojiro-” Cherry grabbed Joe’s face. Kissing him, making Joe stop. All Joe did was smile sweetly at the man in his arms. “Please rest now my cherry blossom.” Joe said kissing Cherry’s forehead before he keeps walking towards his car. 

Though sometimes the cherry blossoms don’t bloom. For these two not only did the cherry blossoms bloom so did the love for one another.

*Extra*

“Look! Kojiro the cherry blossoms bloomed early!” Cherry said turning towards the other boy. Before Cherry knew what was happening Joe snapped a picture of the boy in front of him. A few minutes later Cherry took Joe’s camera & took a picture of Joe.

Cherry printed the pictures giving Joe the one of him & Cherry keeping the one of Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this. Just wanna say again that this is every heavily inspired by @allysonroad on TikTok please go check them out! If you wanna read any other works of mine my Wattpad is @RAW8XD  
> So just incase I never see you again,  
> Good Morning  
> Good Afternoon  
> &  
> Good Night


End file.
